


in this space with you

by regal_roni



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni
Summary: Ellie and Reader stumble across Jack on a date. Jack assumes that Ellie and Reader are on a date themselves.
Relationships: Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	in this space with you

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be angsty and then became fluffy and cute and honestly that never happens with my writing...Light angst, fluff, emotions, the usual. As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated:) Enjoy! (Also I spent way too long picking out a title for no reason! no one even looks at the titles >.<)

“This was a great idea.” Ellie praises between a mouthful of food. It was Tuesday evening and you already couldn’t wait for this week to be over. You’d caught a case in the early hours of the morning, and it’d been nothing but hell. Lying witnesses, cryptic descriptions of what the Lieutenant was working on. It just seemed like no matter what leads you followed someone was blocking your path. Everyone was frustrated but when it hit 8 o’clock and the leads were dying out, Gibbs had sent you all home. 

Apart from home didn’t sound like the best idea, not when your mind was still spinning from the case. You’d noticed Ellie’s hesitation as well. Alcohol would usually be your go-to, but it was Tuesday and you needed to be sharp for tomorrow so, instead, you’d agreed on dinner. You hadn’t realised how hungry you were until you arrived at the restaurant and the smell of food filled your senses. Your mouth was practically watering by the time your lasagne arrived.

“So much better than drowning myself in alcohol.” Ellie laughs at your quip, placing her fork down to take a sip from her glass of wine, the glass stops inches from her mouth as her jaw hangs open in shock. “What?” You frown. 

“Ok, don’t look now but Jack’s sitting at a table by the side of the room...I think she’s on a date.” Ellie’s voice drops to a low whisper and you swallow roughly as an odd feeling rushes through you, a mixture of disappointment and jealousy which has no right to appear. Ignoring Ellie’s ‘don’t look’ you turn around and feel your heart drop into your stomach when you see Jack’s hand entangled with a man’s as they sit across from one another. You kind of recognise him but don’t know where from and the fact you could only see the left side of his face wasn’t helping. You know you’re staring but can’t seem to get your head to turn away. Her hairs tucked behind one ear allowing you to see the smile on her face. She’s wearing the same beige blazer from work but instead of the matching slacks, she’s paired them with blue skinny jeans. “Y/N?” Ellie’s voice is full of confusion. You take one last second to take in the scene before plastering a smile on your face and turning to face the concerned blonde. 

“Do you recognise him?” You ask, hoping Ellie will just pick up the conversation and let your odd reaction go. 

“He works at the NSA. He’s the analyst we worked with last month.” You nod as you think back to the case. His name was Matthew? Michael? Marshall? Something boring and easily forgettable. You couldn’t imagine why Jack would ever even _consider_ a date with the man. He was nice looking, sure, but he’d been dull and pompous as hell and definitely not good enough for Jacqueline fricking Sloane. “What’s happening here?” Ellie’s watching you closely, eyes examining you as she tries to work it out. 

“Nothing.” You try to sound unbothered, shrugging as you return to your food but Ellie’s eyes just narrow staring at you until suddenly her eyes widen in surprise. 

“You like Jack?” It’s said in a terrible attempt of a whisper. Panic rushes through you as you jump further upright in your chair. 

“No.” It’s said too quickly, and your voice is like 3 octaves too high for it to be believable. “I-I’m just surprised Jack’s on a date with _him_ of all people. Didn’t he drive you insane on the case? He was so far up his own ass I’m surprised he could see anything.” 

Ellie snorts a laugh. “Sure, he was annoying but he’s handsome,” Your face scrunches up and Ellie rolls her eyes playfully. “He is! And maybe he’s nicer outside the office.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” You sigh, dropping your fork onto your plate suddenly no longer hungry. 

“Oh wow, you really like her.” It’s a statement, not a question. The sympathy in Ellie’s voice makes your voice catch in your throat. 

You cough in an attempt to clear it. “It’s just a crush. Harmless, I’m basically over it already.” It’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told Ellie. You’d had a crush on Jack since the moment she’d turned up to NCIS 3 years ago and it’d only grown since so there was definitely no chance of you just getting ‘over it’ anytime soon (but you could dream). 

“So, if I was to tell you that Jack and Mark were currently kissing,” Your head swings around, a blush covering your face when you realise the two of them were not kissing and were instead just chatting. “It wouldn’t bother you at all.” Ellie’s voice is full of mirth, a shit-eating grin on her face that just earns her a glare in response. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not, but that’s only because now I’m thinking about it, the two of you, It makes sense. There’s always been something between you both, none of us really understood what it was, but this makes sense.” 

“You’re reading too far into this. I don’t even know if Jack likes women, and even if she does...She doesn’t like me, not like that.” 

“How can you-” 

“Can we just drop this? Enjoy the rest of our dinner.” Ellie wants to protest but instead, she sighs and goes back to her food. You smile, taking a bite from your own food which is now slightly cold. “How was karaoke night with Nick?” 

Ellie doesn’t try to protest again, instead, describing Nick’s terrible re-enactment of ‘Don’t Stop Me Now’. It’s not long before you’ve both finished your meals and begin to make your way out of the restaurant. You’re too preoccupied telling Ellie about the lunch you’d had with your mother the previous weekend that you don’t notice that Ellie’s led you around the long way just so you have to pass Jack’s table until it’s too late. 

“Jack, fancy seeing you here.” Ellie’s voice is gleeful. You glare daggers into the back of her head but she only smirks when she turns to face you. _You were going to kill her_.

“Ellie, Y/N.” Jack’s voice is full of surprise, her cheeks heating up as she looks between the two of you and her hand slips away from Matthew’s? Michael’s? You couldn’t remember his name and truthfully you didn’t care. Your glare has subsided, instead replaced with an awkward smile as you try to think of a way to hurry out of the restaurant and to the safety of your car. “What are you guys doing here?” Jack’s eyes narrow. 

One of your brows raises, a smirk tugging at your lips. “We had dinner like one usually does when at a restaurant.” Ellie snorts. Jack’s eyes are still flicking between the two of you as if she’s trying to put together a puzzle she doesn’t quite understand. A waiter goes to pass you, your arm comes to rest on Ellie’s back as you move her closer to the table to allow him to pass. Jack’s eyes zero in on the contact, her lips pressing into a thin line.

“Mark, Hi.” The man who you’d half-forgotten about speaks up, extending his hand to Ellie to shake. 

“Right sorry, Yes this is Mark my-” Jack clears her throat. You shake his hand, probably gripping it a little tighter than you should as you plaster a smile across your face. 

“Date.” Mark grins and honestly, you want to punch him.

“Yes. Date.” 

“Well, we don’t want to intrude,” Ellie says as if that isn’t _exactly_ what she was doing. “We’ll see you at the office in the morning.” 

“Bye Jack, Michael.” It’s petty, and Jack will see right through it, but it’s worth it for the way he stutters to correct you. Jack’s eyes are narrowed but you just smirk at her. 

“I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Jack says. Mark’s hand reaches out, tangling their fingers back together. It makes your chest ache and you quickly avert your eyes, all your humour gone as you follow Ellie from the restaurant making sure to never turn back around. 

Ellie starts talking the second the door shuts behind you. “I mean she totally likes you right? There was no other-” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” You cut her off, really no longer in the mood for this and cursing yourself for ever even suggesting tonight. You should have just gone home, maybe alcohol would have been the better option, probably would have hurt less. 

“Wait, Y/N.” Ellie starts to follow after you, distress filling her voice. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You manage a small smile, which Ellie returns, before turning back and making your way to your car. 

You ignore the pit in your stomach. Try to block out the images of their hands intertwined and Jack’s smile. Try not to think about them back at the restaurant, about the possibility of them kissing, about Jack settling for some mediocre man that definitely doesn’t deserve her. You take a long shower, allowing your tears to mingle with the water and then put on your comfiest pyjamas, wrapping yourself in a blanket and settling on the sofa. You pick out a movie on Netflix and hit play, snuggling further into the pillows as you allow the film to distract you from your thoughts. 

You wake up at 5, still on the sofa, having fallen asleep at some point during the movie. You chuck on your gym clothes, pack your stuff for the day and make yourself a cup of coffee before heading to work. It’s barely 6 when you arrive. You head straight to the gym, dumping your bag in the corner as you put in your headphones and crank your music up high and let loose on the punching bag.

You head up to the bullpen a couple of hours later, freshly showered and now donning a work-appropriate outfit, one that left you feeling confident and ready for the day. “Morning, Gibbs.” You say, smiling when you notice the man sitting at his desk. You put your bag away and take your own seat. 

“You’re here early.” He comments, looking at you from his desk. 

“Not really it’s already 8 o’clock.” 

“And your car was already here when I arrived an hour ago,” Gibbs smirks, eyes curious.

You shrug. “Wanted to get in some exercise before work.” You walk over to Ellie’s desk, grabbing the case file you knew she’d had the night before. You flick through it as you sit back down, focusing on the folder and finding new leads instead of Gibbs’ interested eyes and the fact you could hear the elevator opening and the familiar click of heels making their way to the bullpen. 

“Mornin’ Jack.” 

“Good morning, Gibbs, Y/N.” You look up long enough to flash her a small smile before returning to the folder in front of you. You can feel Jack’s eyes flicking to you as she speaks to Gibbs. “Is Ellie in?” 

That gains your attention, the way Jack’s trying to sound casual but it’s anything but. You look up just as Gibbs responds. “No. Why?” He’d noticed as well then. 

“Oh, just wanted her opinion on something.” Jack swings on her heels, her voice too light. The elevator doors ding open again, Ellie and Tim make their way over, laughing. 

“Good morning.” Ellie sings, she heads straight to your desk and hands you a cup of coffee. “Sorry for last night,” Ellie speaks quietly so not to be heard by anyone else. 

“It’s fine, really.” You smile softly. “But thank you for the coffee.” You take a sip of the drink, humming in delight. Jack’s glaring at Ellie the whole exchange, watching your soft smiles and quiet words makes her blood boil, her hands grip so tightly on her bag that her knuckles turn white, but by the time you look at her she’s got a slightly strained smile on her face.

Jack points in the direction of her office. “Well, I should get to work.” She waves goodbye and starts to exit. 

“Jack, didn’t you want to talk to Bishop?” Gibbs calls after her, halting Jack’s steps and causing Ellie’s head to perk up in interest. 

“Oh, right yes, uh, are you alright if we go to my office?” 

“Sure.” Ellie shrugs, getting up from her desk and following Jack from the room. Both you and Gibbs watch them leave, both confused by how Jack was acting. 

Ellie returns about 15 minutes later. Her eyes are filled with determination as she hurriedly makes her way over to you, grabbing you by the arm and dragging you in the direction of the elevator. 

“Ellie? What’s happening?” You try to protest, eyes wide in shock. Ellie doesn’t respond, just pushes you into the elevator as Jimmy exits. 

“Hey, guys-” Ellie slams the close button, cutting off Jimmy’s words before hitting the emergency stop.

You cross your arms over your chest. “Ready to tell me what the hell that was about?” 

“I think Jack thinks we’re dating.” Your mouth drops open and you can’t do anything but stare at Ellie in shock. “She got me to look over some paperwork, but she kept asking questions about last night and just us in general.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like if we did anything nice after dinner and if we have plans together anytime soon. She was trying to be subtle but when I told her we were planning a weekend away she looked about ready to snap the pen in her hands in half.” 

“We aren’t planning a weekend away.”

“I know that, but she didn’t, and I wanted to see what her reaction would be,” Ellie smirks, shrugging. “I know I said I’d drop this, but Y/N I really do think she likes you.” 

“She was literally on a date last night. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t.” You roll your eyes, trying to stamp down the hope that you could feel brewing. 

Ellie’s smirk only widens. “A date which I asked her about, and she said she wasn’t seeing him again!” 

“Doesn’t mean she’s interested in me. What’s his face was dull as hell.” 

Ellie rolls her eyes. “ _Mark!_ And are you serious? I swear to god if you don’t go and see her, I’m going to go tell her myself.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Wanna bet?” You both stare at each other, waiting for the other to back down. There was just no way Jack liked you. Surely, she would have said something if she felt anything for you, she’s not the type of person to wallow in her feelings. Although she was more touchy with you, you’d always put that down to the fact you were good friends. You think about the way her head had rested on your shoulder when you’d been around her house the week before watching some shitty tv show she loved. You think about the way even at the office she always touched you in some way, a hand on your back, on your shoulder, on your arm and even occasionally a small grip to your hand before she let go. She didn’t do that with anyone else.

If you went and talked to her at least there was a chance to gauge the situation without admitting anything. You sigh, dropping Ellie’s gaze. “Fine.” 

You glare at the blonde as she grins. “Yay.” She disables the emergency lock and presses the button for the next floor. “Now, go talk to her.” You get off the elevator, Ellie descends the stairs and you avoid looking at her, and the curious eyes you can feel on you from the bullpen as you make your way across the landing and down the corridor to Jack’s office. 

You stop outside, wringing your hands before knocking on the door. “Hey.” Your small, unsure smile is reflected back at you when Jack lifts her head. 

“Hey. Everything ok?” 

You take a couple of steps into her office. “Yeah. I just wanted to speak to you about something.” 

“Sure. Take a seat.” Jack signals to her sofa. You make your way over, kicking your shoes off as you bring your feet up, wrapping your arms around your legs and resting your head on your knees. Jack shuts her office door before making her way over, she pauses by the chair opposite you. “Are you here to speak to me as a psychologist or as a friend?” 

“Friend.” Jack nods, bypassing the chair and taking the seat next to you on the sofa. A smile tugs at your lips. She isn’t wearing shoes, probably kicked off somewhere behind her desk like usual, so she crosses her legs, sitting sidewards so she’s facing you. You shuffle round to face her two, putting your head back on your knees. Jack’s eyebrows are furrowed in concern and you want nothing more than to lean over and kiss the worry away. 

“What’s up?” 

You chew your lip, noting the way Jack’s eyes momentarily focus on the action before she’s meeting your eyes again. It gives you a little confidence. “Ellie told me if I didn’t talk to you, she would.” At the mention of Ellie’s name, you see Jack’s walls slam up, her smile faltering and you realise Ellie might have actually been right. A smirk tugs at your lips. “I’m not dating Ellie.” 

Jack’s eyes widen in surprise. You think you see a glimmer of hope shining in them but she’s looking away before you can be sure and when she meets your eyes again her walls are back in place. “Ok?” Jack says, prompting you to continue. 

Your nerves come right back. The next step was going to involve you admitting to Jack that you liked her in some way and once that happened there was no going back, no matter if she returned your feelings or not. You don’t realise you’re fiddling with your fingers until Jack’s hand reaches out to cover them. 

“Hey.” Jack’s smile is soft as she waits for you to meet her eyes, only continuing talking once you do. “You know you can tell me anything.” Jack’s thumb rubs soothing circles on the back of one of your hands. 

You take a deep breath, lifting your head from your knees and moving to copy Jack’s crossed leg position. Jack pulls her hand away from yours but before it can retreat all the way back to her lap you cover it with your own and then very slowly link your fingers with hers, watching closely to see her reaction. Jack’s mouth hangs open slightly in surprise, her eyes darting between your eyes and intertwined hands. 

You chuckle awkwardly. “You know, I was so content just suppressing these feelings...but then I saw you at the restaurant with your hands interlocked with his and suddenly my heart was in my stomach and all the feelings that were under lock and key came bursting out and all I wanted to do was steal you away from the douche, that by the way, totally doesn’t deserve to even be in like 10 feet of you let alone on a date.” Jack releases a watery chuckle along with a playful roll of the eyes. “But I couldn’t do any of that because I’m your friend, and friends aren’t meant to get jealous of their friends being on dates.” 

“They aren’t?” Jack’s lips twitch into a smirk, her voice barely above a whisper. “Guess I missed that memo.” 

“Yeah, I think Ellie would agree.” You tease, voice as quiet as Jack’s. Her cheeks prickle with heat but her eyes don’t leave yours. You don’t know when it happened, but you’ve moved closer to each other, Jack reaches out and cups your cheek. You instantly lean into the touch, loving the way Jack smiles and her eyes twinkle.

She hums. “I guess friends probably shouldn’t want to kiss their friends either.” You swallow roughly as Jack’s gaze falls to your lips before slowly making its way back to your eyes. “I suppose we aren’t _just_ friends then.”

“Hmm...That seems like a theory that needs testing out.” Your eyes darken, tongue darting out to wet your lips in anticipation. With a laugh, Jack tugs you closer, your breath catches in your throat as she stops centimetres from your lips. Your heads are titled, her heavy-lidded eyes darting between yours and your open mouth in question. Your hand goes to the back of her neck and you close the last bit of distance. The kiss is soft and slow and, despite your slightly awkward crossed-legged positions, better than anything you’d ever imagined. Your hands tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck as you explore one another’s mouths. It’s over too soon, Jack pulling back slightly to rest her forehead against yours. You’re grinning like a maniac but you’re too happy to care. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Jack breathes. Your cheeks heat up from the combination of her words and the intensity of her gaze. You pull her back in, placing a soft peck on her lips. Jack stops you from pulling away, releasing a breathy “Nuh-uh.” and bringing you right back to her lips. The kisses heat up as she pulls a throaty moan from you, tongue seeking entrance to your mouth. She finds her way into your lap, moans erupting from both of you as she grinds her hips down and cups your breast through your shirt. 

You pull your mouth away, both of you breathing heavily. “Work.” 

“I really don’t care about work right now.” Jack grinds her hips again to prove her point and you’re _so_ tempted to say screw it but you know this case is important. 

“You will when I inevitably get a message telling me to get my ass back to work.” And you weren’t about to start something you couldn’t finish. Jack sighs, knowing you’re right. She goes to shuffle off your lap, but you stop her with a hand to her waist. Jack brow raises, smirk back on her face. You take a moment to admire her. Her slightly ruffled hair from where your hands had been, swollen lips from your kisses. She was stunning.

“Y/N?” Jack asks, eyes softening as she reaches out to cup your cheek. “What are you thinking?” 

“I like you a lot, Jack. I just need to know if this, _us_ , is something you want.” Tears build behind your eyes as your insecurities rush through you. You needed to be sure that she felt the same things you did before you let yourself fly away on cloud 9...before you got hurt. Jack clicks her tongue, eyes unbelievably soft and full of emotion as she places a hard, passionate kiss against your lip. When she pulls back, she makes sure your eyes are open and on her before she speaks. 

“Yes Y/N, I want this. I want you.” A tear escapes your eye and Jack wipes it away, leaving a kiss in its place. She moves to your other cheek, placing another kiss before capturing your lips again. 

Jack’s office phone starts ringing, and she groans, placing one last peck to your lips before getting off your lap and making her way to her desk. “Jacqueline Sloane.” Your eyes trail over her body as she perches herself on the edge of her desk. She’s wearing one of her fitted pantsuits. It’s dark green with a white shirt underneath and honestly, it should be illegal to look that good. You couldn’t _wait_ to get her to your house, have the time to explore every inch of her skin, see her laid out underneath you with messy hair and a satisfied smile. God, she was-

“Hey!” You jump as a lollipop hits you in the chest. “What was that for?” You pout, taking the lollipop out of its wrapper and placing it in your mouth. Mm, your favourite. 

Jack puts the phone back in its holder. A brow raised as she huffs. “Oh, Please. As if you weren’t just undressing me with your eyes.” Your cheeks pink, as you make your way over to Jack. You pull the lollipop from your mouth, twiddling it between your fingers as you smirk.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I know you too well to let your innocent act fool me.” Jack pulls you to stand between her legs, hands resting on your hips. 

“Oh no!” You fake gasp, humour seeping into your tone. “Can’t have you knowing all my secrets.”

Jack hums, her voice lowering to a sultry tone that makes your legs wobble. “Baby, I already do.”

“ _So_ not fair.” You mutter. 4 words, a sultry tone, and her smirk and you were already putty. Jack’s office phone rings again. She leans over and grabs the phone, keeping a hand on your hip so you don’t move away. 

“Jacqueline Sloane.” 

“Tell Y/N to get her ass back down here. She’s not getting paid to make out with you.” Gibbs' gruff voice rings through the phone. Jack’s head tilts back, pure laughter escaping her throat as your face heats up. 

“I’ll send her down.” Jack doesn’t wait for a response, just hangs up the phone. A devilish smirk on her face when she faces you. “I think we should make that a game, how many times in a day can we make out without getting caught.” 

“Make it a competition and add in how often we can distract each other as well.” 

Jack’s eyes darken. “Are you prepared to lose? I happen to have quite the competitive streak.” 

“Oh, I know. All the more fun.” Jack’s toes curl as you capture her lips, drawing moans from her throat as you nip at her lip. Jack’s hands tighten on your waist as she tries to pull you closer, but you pull out of her grasp, breaking the kiss with a smirk. “Got to go to work.” You place the lollipop back in your mouth, leaving Jack as her swollen lips hang open in shock. 

“You play dirty.” 

“Oh, baby.” You grin as Jack’s eyes darken, nostrils flaring. “You’ve got no idea.” You close her office door behind you, basking in her frustrated groan as you walk back to the bullpen with a skip in your step and a smirk on your face.


End file.
